


The Dragon & his Knight

by theartisticfox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon!Genji - Freeform, I had so many feels writing this, I love mythical au so much, Limb loss, M/M, but no gore, knight!McCree, my first McGenji fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfox/pseuds/theartisticfox
Summary: SHIPWATCH WEEK | DAY 1: MYTHICAL!AU – MCGENJIThere once was a tale of a dragon and his knight…





	The Dragon & his Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy, work has really been keeping me busy as of late. Going to try and do as much as I can for Shipwatch week, so here's a little something for Day 1! Thanks so much to Tsol for being such an awesome beta. <3
> 
> For the 'limb loss' tag for this fic, I promise that there is no gore related to it (it's just mentioned). 
> 
> P.S. I promise that I am working on chapter 4 of the Tale of the Lost Dragon! It's in the works. <3
> 
> Shipwatch Week: July 16th – July 22nd
> 
> Day 1 – Mythical!au

There once was a tale of a dragon and his knight…

 

Boy, did they make an odd pair. Of course, they were a secret, even to themselves.

 

Genji Shimada was a dragon of the North, as known by his family. Coupled with his brother, the dragon of the South, they were unstoppable, strong magical forces that were to be reckoned with in the underground magical world. 

 

Too bad Genji was a little shit.

 

Having been exiled from his clan for recklessness and lack of devotion to his duties, he was considered a disgrace and cast out to fend for himself. Although it left Genji feeling angry, there were some bright sides to being cast out. 

 

1) Genji could do as he pleased without a goddamned care in the world. 

 

2) Sure, he had lost prestige after being kicked from the clan, but now he could make a name for himself (whether that be good or bad, who knows). 

 

3) He could learn and experiment with his magic, hopefully learning more from those he came in contact with. 

 

Genji had always been of a curious nature, and now with the world as his oyster, he found himself beaming with excitement. 

 

And so, he traveled. Cloaking himself with a veil of magic, he traversed the land and sea in hopes of discovering more magical beings and exploring lands he had never tread upon. He built himself a network of friends, all from varying origins in magic and species, all of which introduced him to new gems of wisdom.

 

It was during his travels that Genji happened upon an abandoned castle in the town of Eichenwalde, Germany. Enraptured with the beautiful architecture even in its dilapidated state, he decided to stay there for some time to recoup from his travels, possibly reflect on what he had encountered. 

 

Little did he know that he would gain a reputation in the neighboring towns, that he would be spotted in his dragon form even though he took much care in shielding himself from prying eyes. 

 

And thus he found himself in his current predicament. 

 

Sat leisurely upon the throne with one leg draped over an arm while he propped himself up on the other, a curious expression graced his face as he gazed down at the man who had barged into his new ‘home.’

 

“What is your name, knight?” Genji held no ill will against him, hoped he wouldn’t have to resort to hurting him in any manner lest he cause more knights to be sent after, but he knew that he would not be the one to cause such a result if he were passive.

 

The knight brandished his sword with confidence as he pointed it at the dragon, the ferocity dimming in the depths of his brown eyes and the cadence of his voice the only cues that he was wavering in his task. Genji raised a brow at him, noting as the silence stretched on that he could practically  _ smell _ the uncertainty off the other man. 

 

“Why aren’t ya...attacking me?”

 

Genji tilted his head, taking a moment to let the accent seep in before he chuckled softly. “What good would attacking you bring me?”

 

The knight paused once more at that, his sword dropping slowly the longer he stared at the dragon sat lazily upon the throne. “That’s...fair. Although, it could also be a trap, dragon, so why should I trust you?”

 

Genji hummed at that, sitting properly upright in the throne before reclining back and letting his arms rest on the side. “That is also fair. Dragons are known to be incredibly intelligent, capable of maneuvering their ways even out of the hairiest of situations.” A finger idly tapped on the armrest. “We are also known as quite powerful. If I had sincerely wanted you dead, I am fairly certain that you would not be standing where you are at this moment.” 

 

The surprised look that had washed over the knight’s face slowly devolved into contemplation, then into acceptance as he nodded and resheathed his sword. 

 

“Jesse. My name is Jesse McCree.”

 

Genji smiled. “Nice to meet you, Jesse. My name is Genji Shimada.”

 

– – –

 

Who knew that stealing a few of the neighboring cows for sustenance would lead him to where he was today? Content, with a friend that visited him every other day if not daily, and would sometimes even come to stay for weeks. Their friendship was secret, forbidden and shunned by most in the mortal realm, and thus they kept it as such. McCree kept up his knightly duties while Genji remained in isolation as a dragon. It was lonely, but much more bearable with his new friend. 

 

In fact, maybe Genji had become far more attached than he should have. As the months went by and their bond deepened, Genji found himself growing ever more dependant on the time he shared with his companion. Genji even began to teach McCree magic after he discovered his potential, and it absolutely thrilled him to be able to watch the other perform even the simplest of magical tasks. 

 

Excitement, happiness. McCree and Genji both followed the same dance as they worked around each other, obviously avoiding the feelings that should be addressed. They shared plenty of awkward moments where the topic could have been breached, and yet they always seemed to work their way past the subject. Regardless, they were happy, content to share their time together, and Genji couldn’t ask for anything more.

 

But, as it always seemed to happen to Genji, happiness simply didn’t last. 

 

“They’re sendin’ me away on a mission, might be a month before I return.”

 

Genji stiffened, the hands that had been toying with the edges of the book he had been reading stilling. “You’re….” He turned to face McCree, worry shimmering in the depths of amber eyes. “A mission?” Genji knew full well the dangerous lifestyles a knight could lead, especially  _ his _ knight. McCree practically craved adventure and always took on challenges in life, despite his mortal status. To top all that off, he was employed by a neighboring kingdom and dispatched as seen fit to handle any problems that arose from the lands they governed alongside his other fellow knights. 

 

Genji knew that this time would come, that he had been lucky that McCree had not been chosen for dangerous missions, but it seemed that his time was up. 

 

“Yup. Headin’ down south where we’ve been receivin’ reports about some rampant mystical activity. Hell, we can’t even pin down what it is considering those we’ve sent haven’t returned.” McCree paused, noting the growing worry on Genji’s face before quickly waving his hands. “ But we sent newbies! I’m a veteran, so you won’t have to worry too much about my ass.”

 

Genji sighed defeatedly, closing the book. “And there is no way I can convince you to decline?”

 

McCree shook his head. “Request straight from the king. Couldn’t deny it even if I wanted to.”

 

Another sigh. “Alright. But I request that you bring a talisman of mine with you. It will bring you good luck and ward off dark magic to a degree.” Receiving a nod in response, Genji wandered off and returned a few minutes later, talisman in hand before depositing into McCree’s open palm.

 

McCree gazed at it, admiring the emerald hue of the gem that lay central to it. A golden dragon curled around the gem protectively, its tail and little arms curling in only slightly towards the center of the gem to hold it into place. It was hand crafted and yet so finely detailed that it would take high magical talent to create such a piece. At the top of the pendant was a small loop that of which a thin, leather cord had been strung through so it could be worn as a necklace.  

 

“This...did ya make this?” McCree as he carefully turned the pendant over in his hand, carefully tracing the details lightly with his fingertips. “Genji, I can’t just take this--”

 

Genji held up a hand, silencing the other with the determined gaze that followed. “No excuses. You will take this or I will not allow you to leave at all.” There was a finality to his voice, and yet his expression wavered as the thought of McCree leaving settled once more. “...Please come back safe.”

 

A small pause settled between them as McCree looked between the pendant and Genji before sighing and slipping it around his neck. “Ya know I’ll do my best to stay safe.” He clapped a warm hand on Genji’s shoulder.” And you need to stay safe as well. I know yer capable, Genji, but be mindful of those that wander ‘round these parts.”

 

And with that McCree headed towards the front gates to leave, pausing only for a moment to turn and look back at Genji to tip his hat with a small smile. “I promise to come back to ya.”

 

Genji felt his heart squeeze at the words, and as if his feet had a mind of his own, he found himself barreling over to McCree to envelop him in a tight hug. 

 

“I will wait for you,” he mumbled against McCree. “No matter how long, I will wait for you.”

 

There was a brief moment where Genji had thought he had overstepped his bounds with the sudden contact, and he was about to break away to let McCree leave when a strong pair of arms wrapped around him in a crushing hug.

 

Genji revelled in the moment, enjoying the other’s warmth only to find himself growing cold as the arms loosened around him. He was soon brought back from the brink of despair as the hands instead chose to cup his cheeks and turn his face up towards McCree’s. 

 

“I’ll be back before ya know it, alright?” There was a warm, gentle smile on McCree’s face as he idly stroked his thumb on Genji’s cheek. “I’ll be back.”

 

Releasing a breath he was unaware that he was even holding, Genji bit his lip and blinked back tears with a nod. McCree smiled wider at that, ruffling Genji’s hair before proceeding to head towards the gate with a wave. Genji returned the wave unconsciously, his hand dropping limply by his side as he stood and watched the silhouette of the man he had grown close to disappear into the distance. 

 

Genji could feel his heart leaving with him.

 

– – –

 

Heartbreak. That was the word that Genji had come to use to describe the ache that permeated his very core since McCree had left.

 

It had been exactly 35 days since McCree had disappeared past the castle walls. 35 excruciating days of longing, hope, and heartbreak. 

 

And it was during that time that Genji had discovered just how hard he had fallen for Jesse McCree.

 

Genji let out a breathy sigh, curling further into himself as he hugged the pillow to his chest. He had felt when the talisman he had gave McCree cracked, obviously overwhelmed by some form of dark magic. What had happened to cause it? It had been over 2 weeks since that had occurred, and he had yet to receive a single word or appearance from McCree. 

 

God, his heart  _ ached _ .

 

Another sigh. Genji stared at the wall pitifully before rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling instead. This had become a common occurrence as the days continued without McCree, too much for it to be healthy. Gripping and fidgeting with the pillow restlessly, Genji sat upright and was about to hurl it in frustration at the wall whenever a creak echoed throughout the quiet castle. Genji’s pointed ears twitched as he strained to listen. Faint footsteps, unhurried, slow in gait. 

 

Could it be…?

 

Genji leapt out of bed in an instant, tucking a sheathed knife into the sash around his waist as he darted from his bedroom. ‘ _ Just in case, _ ’ he thought. And yet he knew in his gut who exactly it was in the castle. Around the corner, down the stairs, into the entrance hall--

Their eyes met from across the room. A tired smile spread on McCree’s lips. 

 

“Howdy, darlin’. If you ain’t a sight for sor--” McCree yelped as he found himself practically tackled, barely managing to keep his footing as the dragon came in contact with him. 

 

Hands quickly patted McCree down, checking for major wounds before settling on the empty sleeve that used to house McCree’s left arm. Genji’s breath stilled as he cradled the empty sleeve with care, and he let his gaze meet the others’ as fat tears began to spill down his face. 

 

“I-I thought I had lost you, I,” His breath shuddered and he gripped the sleeve as a sob tore through him. “Jesse, your arm, I...I’m so sorry, god.” 

 

“Sugar, I’ll be alright. Yeah, it’s a fresh hell in some aspects, but I’ll get used to…” McCree trailed off, the hand that had idly stroking the tears away stilling as his gaze followed the tears to the soft clinking noise at his feet. Stooping down and tugging Genji down with him, his hand slipped down to pick up what had dropped at their feet. 

 

Between his fingers was a beautiful, iridescent jewel that was organic in shape and shimmered endlessly in the dim light of the castle. His gaze returned to Genji, whose tears continued to flow freely and cascade down to the floor as jewels. His voice was soft when he finally spoke. 

 

“Genji?”

 

A pause, more tears. Genji struggled with the realization that he could no longer refrain from telling him the truth behind such an expression before giving in with a sniffle. 

 

“T-They’re...dragon’s tears.” Genji hiccuped, wiping at his eyes as he took in a shaky breath. “There once was a tale of a dragon who longed for another, but knew he could not have them.” Genji inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a few moments in an attempt to calm himself before he averted his gaze to the floor where the jewels rest. “Each day he would go to their dwelling and cry his tears, producing beautiful gems that he meant as a gift for them.”

 

Genji’s voice cracked. “They were meant to show their undying love.” 

 

McCree tensed up, breath catching in his throat as he pieced things together. Before he could speak, though, Genji continued. 

 

“It seems that I have fallen for you, Jesse.” Another shaky breath as he steers himself to lock gazes with McCree once more, and yet he cannot stop the fresh wave of tears that well up in his amber eyes as he finishes his sentiments. “I thought I had lost you. That you had left.”

 

“Darlin’, I would never leave you.” ‘ _ Not unless I had to _ ’ were the words that remained unspoken, and for proper reason too unless McCree wished to coax Genji well into the night. Genji leaned into the warm hand as it cupped his cheek, casting wet eyes up at McCree.

 

“I missed you so damn much, Genji.” He sighed, smiling bitterly. “There’s nothing like being kept in a medical ward, minus one arm, and with no ability to contact the man you promised to return to weeks ago.” Leaning in, McCree rest his forehead against Genji’s, his voice cracking as he continued. “‘Bout broke my heart thinking about you alone out here.”

 

Genji’s breath hitched as he leaned his weight against McCree’s, gaze directly meeting his. “You are not the only one that felt heart-broken. I am just glad that you are here, if I must be truthful.”

 

Silence washed over them, their gaze never parting as they remain connected at the forehead. McCree let his hand wander up to cup Genji’s cheek once more, taking only the slightest of moments to contemplate the repercussions of the action he was about to take, when Genji beat him to it.

 

It was their first kiss. 

 

Soft and sincere, Genji returned kiss after kiss until they both had to part for breath. Matching in both breathlessness and flushed cheeks, McCree let out a soft laugh. 

 

“Damn, if we ain’t quite the pair.” McCree let his thumb trail slowly across Genji’s bottom lip, causing Genji to flush harder. “Yer the prettiest damn thing I’ve ever laid eyes on...and goddamnit if yer not a sight for sore eyes after bein’ gone fer so long.” His tone turned ever more sincere. “I’m sorry, Genji.”

 

Shaking his head, Genji took McCree’s hand in his own. “I am just glad you are home.” He paused, flustering a bit at his own word choice. “I-I mean, that you are here, that is.”

 

McCree laughed at that. “You’re definitely not wrong about that. Didn’t quite feel like home without you.”

 

Genji thought he couldn’t turn any redder. He was wrong. 

 

“W-We are still on the floor!” Genji stuttered, pushing himself off the ground before extending a hand out to McCree. “Come now, we can discuss what has transpired while you were away over tea.”

 

McCree reached out to take his hand before stilling and refocusing on the jewels that still rest on the floor. Scooping them up in his hand carefully, he deposited them into a small pouch that he carried before hoisting himself up with Genji’s help. 

 

“That sounds like a mighty fine idea.” 

 

– – –

 

A small fire burnt in the hearth that lay central to the room, illuminating the walls with soft glows and shadows that danced about with minimal movement. Genji had settled himself in front of it with McCree nestled at his side as they both nursed cups of tea and recounted the moments that they had not shared recently. 

 

As time bore on and silence settled over them, Genji found himself drifting off to sleep simply with the comfort of being in the others’ presence. He was only brought back from the brink of sleep by the soft rumble that came from McCree. 

 

“Hm?” Genji mumbled sleepily, cracking open his eyes that he had unknowingly let close. 

 

McCree is holding one of the gems in his hand, admiring it carefully in the firelight. “Didya really mean it..about the love?”

 

The blush returned with a vengeance at that, and Genji quickly averted his gaze to the fire as he fiddled with the tea cup he held in his hands. “I did..I-I really do love you, Jesse.” 

 

The pause that follows feels like a century.

 

“Genji.”

 

Sucking in a breath, Genji hesitantly turned to meet McCree’s gaze when he suddenly found himself locked into a flurry of soft kisses. As they broke apart, Genji felt like his heart might burst as he was met with the most loving gaze from McCree.

 

“I love ya too, darlin’.”

 

There once was a tale of a dragon and his knight..who fell in love.


End file.
